


Kosmo's Christmas Present to Keith

by Emeraldwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Lion cockpit, Kosmo - Freeform, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwolf/pseuds/Emeraldwolf
Summary: My gift to totesunrepentant over on tumblr for the 2018 Sheith Secret Santa.The real question this picture spawns is when/how did Kosmo go back to Earth to get some mistletoe before bringing Shiro over to Keith's cockpit? Ah well. Mysteries of the universe. ^_~Hope you enjoy!





	Kosmo's Christmas Present to Keith




End file.
